fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalnaz Galdoon
Thalnaz Galdoon a todling dwarf, was found amongst the wreckage of his parent's caravan, the traders and crafters dead all around. A human male by the name of Ogdan, took Thal and what belongings he could salvage to his home in the village of Oatley, in the lands south of Northwich. Amazingly a blanket used to keep Thalnaz warm had his name inscribed in rune, so Ogdan was able to keep the name of the Galdoon Family alive. In Oatley, Ogdan raised the babe to a strong dwarven youngling and began to teach his craft of smithing. Thalnaz was joined in the mans home by another Orphan, Harding Grim, who too had suffered at a young age. With time ever moving forward, Thalnaz and Harding grew and became as close as brothers. Once the sounds of trouble came again from up North, Harding asked to be trained by the Militia in the art of weilding a blade, instead of taking up the trade of his new father like Thalnaz. Once trained and had become a man, Harding set off to aid those unable to help themselves in other lands. He sent letters back frequently to his new family. Thalnaz had grown stubbon but strong like most dwarves. He had soaked in the knowledge given by his adoptive father, and as such, been able to participate in a smithing exam in the nearest town to become a part of the guild of blacksmiths. He went forth and passed the test easily. Thalnaz had been gone for three days and nights, but when he set eyes on his home village, it was burnt. The villagers had set about a strong defence, but the hoards of goblins and orcs were too many for the people of Oatley. The dead just lay in the streets and his home smithy was caved in. With nothing left for him, he followed the letters Harding had sent, using his past locations to catch up to his brother. During his long quest to track Harding, Thalnaz met up with a half-elf, trained in the use of a bow. Reuben was known to Thalnaz through his adoptive father, he had traded with Reubens' Fathers tribe on many occations. But it was on the road, that Reuben became a friend. They travelled for weeks together, fighting undead and stopping theives and bandits. Once Thalnaz needed to head north, the two separated. With the notion that Reuben would follow after picking up leads about a vampire he was after. Thalnaz arrived at the gates of Norvik many moons later, and was surprised to see his brother had become a member of the guard guild. After a heartfelt reunion, Thalnaz told the woe of Oatley, yet promised to stay on and aid with what only a smith could for Norvik and the people living there. Since arriving, Thalnaz has worked hard and had risen high in the guild, to the rank of Guild Senior blacksmith. He has had many adventures in and out of Norvik, even travelling to the country of Cathay and being titled, the Champion of metal. Thalnaz has joined forces with new allies under the banner of house Plumtuck. With his name getting about in Northwich, the Steelhammer clan, the dwarven smiths under the Greybeard clan sort out Thalnaz. The Galdoon family was apart of the Steelhammer clan, and after completed a quest to find and recover a missing artifact, Thalnaz was welcomed back. In time Thalnaz grew to the rank of Mastersmith and was offered to be trained by the Greybeards of his clan in the Ancient Dwarven art of the Runes. This he took to in time, gaining more experience every month. However, Thalnaz was called away, back to his Clan Halls to aid his people in problems arising in the depths of the land of Northwich.